


Guilty Pleasures

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chair overload, Food, Hungry, Other, Overweight, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Soundwave is incredibly hungry...





	Guilty Pleasures

Soundwave sighed as he sat down in his favourite office chair, ignoring the small creak it gave off as it protested at his weight. He looked down at himself. Maybe he had put on some weight, but it wasn’t that much, right? As the chair gave another loud and pitiful creak, he looked at himself again. Ok, maybe he HAD put some weight on. His once slender frame was now incredibly curvy, and the armour was straining to stay on in some parts, with the medium blue armour pressing out in all sorts of directions, but he didn’t care. Ever since the Decepticons won the war, and finally turned those Autobots into nothing more than piles of scrap, he had been allowed to sit back and relax to his spark’s content, as the Decepticons were now rulers of the Earth. He looked at all the goodies before it. Biscuits, chocolates and cakes of all varieties littered the desk, with a few crumbs here and there from his previous meals. Soundwave didn’t care how filthy his desk was. Truth be told, he thought that it suited his needs just right, as all he ever did was eat and sit at his desk. 

Reaching forward, he wrapped his servos around a large cream and energon jam doughnut, before stuffing it into his maw and chewing noisily. It felt so good to have junk food again! Especially after that stupid diet that Megatron had tried putting him on! The mixture of cream and jam made it nothing short of perfection. Without missing a beat, he reached forward and crammed one doughnut after another into his hungry maw, barely chewing as he carried one eating the food. He was loving every single moment of this! Raspberry, strawberry, blackberry, blueberry, and all sorts of amazing flavours. Who knew that such a primitive, putrid and rather disgusting group of flesh covered weaklings could create such a massive amount of scrummy and delectable treats for him to enjoy. He grinned as he licked off the remains of his mini morsels from his sticky digits, savouring each little crumb and fleck of jam, cream or bun as if they were the last things on the planet. He would never tell the others for his love of delicious human cakes and treats. He could simply not get enough of these scrumptious and rather fattening treats. He had gone through several boxes of doughnuts when he had tried one and to make it worse, this one was his eighth! Who knows what he was going to do to afterwards?

Within a few moments, the box of treats was empty, and he was wiping the crumbs off of his sticky digits, and revelling in the taste of those doughnuts. That was something to keep him occupied for a few hours, surely! A loud growl, followed some gurgling from his tank informed him that he was far from the truth, and that his tank was not satisfied. He sighed and reached over, grabbing a rather large bottle of Coke-Cola and unscrewing the top, downing it like mad, his belly gurgling and sloshing as it pressed outwards against his armour more and more, trying it’s best to hold all the food that this greedy mech was shoving into it. Soundwave didn’t care as he carried on gulping down the delicious dark brown, almost black liquid. It felt absolutely amazing, and he didn’t want it to end, all of this deliciousness! It tasted even better than the finest high grade as it was chugged down his gullet and crammed into his already straining, stuffed and wheezing tanks.

Soundwave sighed in frustration as he came closer and closer to finishing the massive bottle of the beautiful substance, known as Coke Cola. He watched sadly as the bottle came closer and closer to being empty. He wasn’t enjoying this, as he needed more and more food to balance this out! He needed it all now! He couldn’t stand this any longer! He was so desperate to eat more! He wanted to stuff his tanks full of that delicious human food, and he didn’t care how big he got! He was just so fragging hungry! His tanks growled again, desperate to be fed again.

He smirked as he looked over at the rather large cake that was placed on a shelf. He was soo hungry, but he couldn’t find the strength to move, so instead, he began wheeling himself over, the chair groaning occasionally as he had to adjust his rather large frame here and there. However, he wouldn’t’ve been able to get out of the chair anyway, as his extra large protoform had pushed against the straining armour, which creaked and shuddered, the metal layers beginning to crack and stretch as they began to come apart.

Soundwave still wasn’t satisfied! He was still hungry, and his stretched tanks began whining and gurgling in protest at the amount of food that was stuffed inside of him. He felt so greedy though! He’d polished off a grand total of eight boxes of doughnuts, a bottle of Coke and he now just finished the triple player Energon cake. The area where his cassettes slept was now creaking and groaning. Thank goodness, they weren’t in there, they would’ve probably been crushed by now as the panels began rumbling and straining hard, trying to keep the excess weight from spilling into the compartment and press up against the glass, and possibly break it. He began scanning the room, humming as he rubbed his swollen and massively overstuffed tanks, listening to the sounds of his frame protesting all the extra weight, and his internals running amok at the amount of food that had been forced down into them.

Looking to his left side, Soundwave noticed a massive box of his favourite cookies: chocolate chip with melted chocolate inside. He wheeled his creaking chair over and set the box down on his lap, before he wheeled back to the desk and tore off the lid, quickly stuffing one cookie after another into his mouth, moaning as he felt the delicious hand baked treats crumble in his maw, allowing the gooey chocolate to spill out and fill his mouth, some bits of it spilling out of his mouth as he chewed heavily, the cookies crumbs spewing out of his mouth as he began to stuff more and more into it, his cheeks swelling out with the food. He didn’t care if he choked, he was so blasted hungry! He swallowed it down, the first inner layer of his tanks beginning to come apart, as it was full of food, and the metal was starting to come apart. If he didn’t stop, his tanks would burst, and it wouldn’t be fun for him at all.

With a loud groan, and a rumble, the cassette compartment began to crumble and collapse inward. The extra protoform pressed into the metal walls bend inwards and sagged, with Soundwave groaning at the feeling of his tape holder coming apart as the metal walls buckled and strained as they began coming apart and bending inwards, the rivets creaking and crumbling as the walls compacted inwards. Sparks began to fly as the internal mechanisms were crushed as the walls closed in and they bulged inwards, eventually pressing up against the glass heavily, threatening to break it. The inside began squealing and straining as the metal forced itself up against the glass, but Soundwave was too busy stuffing himself with cookies to notice.

He then grinned and reached across the filthy and stained desk to grab a jug of fresh double cream. He simply LOVED fresh cream, and didn’t care what anyone else thought! It was so thick and delicious, and it settled in his tanks just right. He grabbed the jug and opened his mouth, tilting the jug and allowing the thick, scrumptious cream to fill his mouth, and he half closed his optics and relaxed, the cream spilling down his throat and into his tanks, which were rumbling and gurgling heavily in protest at the amount of food that he had put in them, but it was just so good! He didn’t notice that he had gained love handles, or that his armour was creaking and flexing as it tried its hardest to stay together.

As he finished, he heard a loud strain and a groan. He dropped the jug and looked down, optics suddenly going wide in disbelief! He was ENORMOUS! He watched as his favourite chair began to come apart, the wheels creaking and cracking under Soundwave’s huge mass. He listened as he heard the cushion beneath his aft crumple, creak and hiss heavily, as it was crushed flat by his growing aft. He had his chair styled after the human’s office chairs, which was something that he was now regretting, as the handles were forced outwards as it tried to contain his growing bulk, and it was failing miserably. It groaned and strained, trying to stay upright, but if Soundwave ate anymore, then the chair would be toast.

He heard a loud groan, this time from his armour, and he looked down, optics incredibly wide. He groaned as he felt the armour begin to split. The metal cracked and strained, before beginning to tear open, starting out as small little cracks, before spilling over and spreading, as the armour finally gave up. He sat there and began massaging the armour as it split and allowed his massive proto belly to spill out across his lap, but the top part (where the cassettes would sleep) was still there, but barely hold on with the seams ripped open, allowing some of his extra protomass to spill out. It felt so tight, but so so good! He didn’t realise just how big he had gotten from all the food.

A loud whining gurgle suddenly erupted out of his upset tanks, and he began rubbing them, trying to soothe them as they gurgled angrily at him, as if angered by all the food he forced inside of them. He sighed as they carried on gurgling and straining, trying their best to digest all of this delicious food that he had put into them. He began rubbing them, smiling as he felt them begin to shrink a bit, some of the food going to the next part of the digestion phase. He sat there and massaged his massive gurgling protobelly, before shovelling one final cookie in, that he had somehow missed before. He groaned as he watched his belly swell back up, reaching full mass. His optics widened, and he looked down as his chair creaked hard and rumbled hard.

The chair was now at its maximum weight tolerance. Anymore weight and it would surely collapse if any more weight was placed onto it. It was already falling apart at the seams, and it was incredibly close to falling apart that it was almost embarrassing. Soundwave didn’t care, as he wiggled his rather large aft into the cushion, causing his chair to let out a few more creaks at the increased bulk being forced onto it. Primus damnit, he was still hungry! How was this even possible? He must have something wrong with him. He looked down at his heavily overstuffed tanks and rubbed the once more, patting them as they let out another gurgle, just wanting to digest this food without any more being stuffed in.

Even though the chair was so so close to collapsing, Soundwave couldn’t help himself, and he simple continued eating! He grinned as he heard the chair wheeze as he crammed more and more of the delicious junk food inside him. He was so full, and he felt like he would explode if he crammed anymore into his tanks. He didn’t care at all, and carried on eating, he was still hungry. This shouldn’t be possible at all. How on Cybertron could he still be hungry now that he’s eaten all of that, not to mention looking at even more food to go inside those swollen tanks of his? He smiled as he eyed up a delicious tub of his most sought-after treat. He quickly wheeled the straining chair over to it.

A massive and rather delicious looking tub of half-melted energon ice cream was on the counter, and he grinned as he looked at it, before picking it up and tearing the top off, and leaning back, the chair tilting and straining dangerously. He groaned harder as he felt the melted ice cream pour into his maw, and he eagerly swallowed it down. He grinned as the tub slowly became lighter and lighter, as the weight on the chair became heavier and heavier. It would surely collapse at any moment if he wasn’t careful. Eventually, Soundwave finished off the ice cream, and threw the tub away, letting out a large belch as all the food settled in his rather stuffed tanks.

His faithful office chair had finally had enough as it reached its maximum limit. How it had managed to hold on was nothing short of amazing build quality. Normally, it could hold Soundwave with no problem, but this time, it had finally had enough. It creaked and struggled, before the cushion sagged and shuddered, the framing of the chair whining and groaning, before it sank down heavily, collapsing into the floor, causing Soundwave to fall to the floor with a loud crash and an angry gurgle from his massive belly. This was not good! All he wanted to do now was just get to his pedes, then he would go from there. 

As he slowly got to his pedes and he surveyed the ruins of his chair, Soundwave decided that recharge was probably the best idea, as he was tired and just wanted to recharge his batteries. He slowly made his way to his berthroom, and sighed as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He groaned as he looked at his berth, and he climbed onto it, before climbing onto the berth, flicking the light off, and settling in for a peaceful recharge. He was promptly startled as his berth shuddered and groaned, the struts snapping and the berth’s legs bending outwards, before a loud creak sounded and the berth promptly collapsed, and he flickered on his optics as heard the glass on his chest beginning to fail, staring down at it curiously, watching the surface bubble and ripple. 

The glass creaked and bulged outwards, beginning to come apart. Despite the metal pressing against it hard earlier, it had managed to stay together all this time. Soundwave groaned as he felt the glass struggle and groaning, whining as it began to crack and crunch. Small cracks began to appear, and with each passing second, they grew more and more, the glass’s integrity weakening more and more. With a final shriek, the glass bulged outwards and shuddered, before exploding outwards into a pile of shattered aluminium mixed with the glass showering over the remains of his crushed berth, making parts of it glow. Soundwave looked down at it, before sighing deeply. How was he meant to get into a peaceful recharge now?

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
